


Lean On Me

by DreamHighx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Animals, Bad Luck, Fluff, GOT7_TAROT_19, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Joyful, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Success, Tarot, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighx/pseuds/DreamHighx
Summary: Sun (Upright): Joy, Success, Celebration, Positivity„Oh you sure it's still the easiest thing for you to do? To bring joy to humans who have changed this much? That's something I would love to see my dear brother, but I bet with you that you won't be able to give joy to one human within one day. That you will come back here after 24 hours frustrated before even one human is flooded with joy and happiness you were able to bring them before.“ If he would be honest something like that could happen, but there was no way he wouldn't at least try his best. And he had 24 hours, 24 hours should be enough, he said to himself. It will be enough.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> So as you can spot from the tags this story has greek mythology in it and I am by far no expert but I still hope that the parts that I included will be ok. I had to change three goddesses into gods and that's about it that I will say for now I hope you will like it ^_^

Why only had he taken on this stupid bet with his brother? Why had he not like the times before simply ignore the remark and continue as usual? It's been decades since he last responded to a remark of his younger brother the way he had just moments before.

"Euphro I believe you would be overwhelmed if you would go back to Earth today, with all their new inventions and techniques and you wouldn't be such a great help anymore. I mean, look at how independent each one is and sure everyone wants to achieve their goals but they do that with their own power. Right Thali?” The second of the trio had said aloud after he and the youngest of the three brothers had returned from one of their regular detours to earth. Thalia, Thali or what he preferred the most Yugyeom, had laughed out loud and agreed to what just had been said. Too much would have changed in the past decade that the oldest of the three gods would still understand what would bring joy to the people on earth. The oldest, Euphrosyne, short Euphro, the god of joy, but also the god that had refused to go back to earth after all the wars he had witnessed, all the blood that had been spilled in front of him. He at first had even refused to go see his father who had been displeased that the god of joy refused to do his duties. And now this one remark from Aglaea, who hated to be called by the name just like his brothers, who rather was called after a character of some silly cartoon, had somehow got him to get under his skin, to agree to go back, to prove that he still was doing just fine.

  
  


“Bam oh you magnificence, their innermost wishes are still there, just waiting to get some luck some joy on their side, waiting to be fulfilled. It'll be still the most natural and easiest thing to do for me just watch me.” it had burst out of him. His pride of being able to bring joy to everyone he had met before probably led to this. Astonished faces looked at him after this, in all these years he had never spoken to them like this, had kept rather quiet and most of his thoughts to himself. They had tried to talk to him about what he had seen on that last one battle when he had decided to never go back, what had led him to shut his eyes from the duties he was supposed to do, which he had enjoyed to do each day.

„Oh you sure it's still the easiest thing for you to do? To bring joy to humans who have changed this much? That's something I would love to see my dear brother, but I bet with you that you won't be able to give joy to one human within one day. That you will come back here after 24 hours frustrated before even one human is flooded with the joy and happiness you were able to bring them before.“ If he would be honest something like that could happen, but there was no way he wouldn't at least try his best. And he had 24 hours, 24 hours should be enough, he said to himself. It will be enough.

  
  


The next problem that came up in his mind was that there was no way that any of his clothes he had gotten on his previous trips would match the current time. He had seen the different clothes his brothers usually wore and nothing he owned was anywhere near similar. So before he left he had to go to them and ask if he could borrow some clothes, oh you should have seen the sparks in Bambams eyes after this.

Because of this he was now standing in a back alley in a city he wasn't able to recognize just like that, dressed in clothes from Bambam, clothes that according to this brothers looked really good on him, but to himself it felt like it screamed WEIRDO with every new fabric the younger had put on to him. It had taken Bambam some time to go through his wardrobe and pick just the outfit for his older brother.

„Not going to happen that soon again so I have to make the best of it“ he had said while holding up two shirts in front of the oldest. There were lots of clothes he had refused to even try on, no way he would wear something that you would be able to see through. What was the purpose of owning something like that?

  
  


The final outfit as Bambam had called it was rather simple and where it was rather lose for the other it fit just fine on his body.

„Why did you hide all these nice muscles from everyone. Well at least now we know what you have been up to all these years you obviously had lifted some weights when we weren't around right Youngjae?“ he hadn't. He simply had stopped eating the food provided on earth and ok might have run lots of laps around the place they stayed on Olympus and maybe had asked their father to help him get stronger.

  
  


And so he stood there lost, literally lost not knowing which way he should go, left or right? He could hear the different noises from the city. There was no one else on the alleyway, the only thing in it were big boxes on wheels that didn't smell nice at all, he guessed that in their was the garbage of the humans. There were only to directions he could walk left or right, but why did it even matter if he just had to find someone that was in need of joy. From his right he suddenly heard some loud honking, startled, he started walking away from it and so he started walking to the left. Still not knowing where on earth he was in which city he was. When he had gotten on his way earlier he had thought he would meet a human fairly quickly but he hadn't even seen one in all those minutes he had hesitated starting walking.

He didn't walk fast, trying to spot all the differences of the earth he knew and the one he was walking on right now. The one thing he didn't like almost immediately was the smell that got into his nose every few steps, nope not nice at all.

  
  


For a short while he just walked the way the alley led him, his eyes curious to everything new, as a noise from further down his way made him stop in his tracks. It was a sound that he had not heard in a long time and yet immediately was able to recognize. It was the meowing of a cat. Curious, he now sped walked towards the noise. And there he was able to hear it once again this time a little louder and also was now able to differ that it wasn't just one cat but several.

A few more steps later he saw them behind one of those big boxes. But the cats were not alone, in front of them squatted a human. And by the looks of it as well as the cats suddenly stopping meowing the human was feeding them. He could hear a low murmur, it seemed as if the human being spoke to the cats. After a moment's hesitation, he approached the man who had seemingly not yet noticed him. And his earlier guess was confirmed, the man had indeed put several small bowls with milk in front of the cats as well as a can with cat food in it.

  
  


„Good kittens, that's good, just don't swallow everything down within one second I don't want you to throw it all up again. That's not the point of me being here.“ He heard the man’s whispers softly, a soft sigh escaped his lips when he saw just how eager the small kittens were eating the food he provided to them, it was obvious that it hadn't had real food for a while, skinny as it was.

„Pretty hungry those little ones right?“ he finally said softly to let the man know of his presence.

„No wonder, there are so many stray cats here on the streets and no one to take care of them, to look out for them, no one who sees that they all have enough to eat or have a place to sleep at. Humanity is cruel, lots of people want to have a pet but then when it gets hard they simply leave them on the streets. They just look out for themselves not considering anyone or anything around them.“ the man replied without even a hint of surprise in his voice, as Youngjae had popped up out of nowhere from behind him.

“If you're wondering why I wasn't surprised because of you, the cats here have spotted you a while ago and have been following each of your moves up till now.” well that explained a lot.

“Clever little princess.” spoke the man again, while looking at the cats in front of him, Youngjae was able to spot something on his side profile that looked tender, an emotion on the mans face that made him smile as well.

“Except you, nobody cares about all these animals here, so why do you do it? Why do care for them? Why do you not ignore them just like the others?” Youngjae spoke softly.

“Because of this. Nobody deserves to have to starve. It's just something small I am able to do for them.” these words left something bitter in Youngjae. A bitterness that he himself knew.

  
  


With a slight groan, the man straightened up and only then Youngjae was able to look into the man's face, to which he had to look up a bit he realized. And if he wasn't too off with his interpretation of appearances then the man looked older than him, how that is possible you may ask now, he had aged normally up till his 25th birthday after it had just stopped and his power had started to show and he was glad that he had stopped aging as being able to control his powers had taken so much longer than he had at first expected as it was just joy and luck he was able to give. His outer appearance hadn't changed too much over all these years, the thing he had let his younger brother has been coloring his hair every few months, because there was no way to say no to a pleading and whining Bambam. When Youngjae still was frequently on earth he had envied humans and aging, he had started to miss it.

  
  


With a slight nod, the man started to walk past him, in the direction Youngjae had came from. Something in him told him that this was the human he wanted to help, to whom he wanted to bring joy. The words he had said left something bitter lingering in him, it had sounded as if the man was done with just everyone and everything. And so he followed him. Youngjae threw one last quick glance to the cats the human had been feeding, there were 5 in total with each a small can of cat food and some milk in front of them.

He couldn't say why but this simple gesture of looking after these strays made his decision final. That man was going to be the one he would try to help.

  
  


So he ran after the man as he walked rather quickly and Youngjae didn't want to lose him as finding him again would be rather hard. He ran without knowing where the human was heading to but he simply didn't care.

Minutes passed and the man didn't seem to notice that he was being followed, and only did so when he turned into an alley and saw Youngjae from the corner of his eye, recognizing him from earlier.

“Is there something you want or why are you following me?” he asked when Youngjae stepped closer to him.

“It sure does look like I did.” Youngjae replied honestly with a smile. He wouldn't be able to tell him why he had done so, after all, no one believed in the tales of the Olympus and the gods living on it anymore. What had its good but also its bad sides.

In the past it had only been possible to walk on earth under the cover of a disguise or even hide themselves completely from the human eye, but now it was different. This was why his younger brothers enjoyed being on earth this much, being able to almost be normal.

“And why is that?” he heard the man say again and Youngjae's thoughts returned to the scene in front of him. Now he had to quickly come up with something that would somewhat work as a reason for him. His gaze wandered from the man to the buildings around them and the various shops he was able to see.

“Oh I had wanted to ask you if you'd know a good Veterinary Clinic and well you just led me to one.” he said while pointing to the shop that they were standing in front. A large sign was attached over the front door where in big letters the name of the clinic was written 'Im's Veterinary Clinic and Pet Store'.

Visibly astonished, the man looked at him. Youngjae was just thinking about whether he should just go into the shop till the man was out of sight so he could follow him again but this time disguised.

“Well then welcome to my shop. It's actually not open yet, but since you're here, how can I help you?” the man spoke with a smile on his face, obviously relieved that Youngjae was there because of an animal.

“I am looking for information if I want to get a...” good question what would he want to get information about, from this clinic and then he spotted it, his eyes stuck to a rather small white fur ball. “a dog. I want to get a puppy but before I do so I want to make sure I have everything ready and every needed thing I should have before doing so.” the man nodded as a sign that he had heard him before gesturing him to follow him inside. So he turned around to unlock the front door of the shop, went inside the shop and held the door open for him. What a well-mannered young man Youngjae thought when he entered the shop.

“It can vary depending on the breed you would want to get as your companion, the bigger breeds will need lots of active time like taking walks or something similar, the smaller ones still need their walks but not as long as the others. Of course each dog is unique on it's own as well and you will have to figure out their specific needs with some time. Do you already have a breed in mind?”

As soon as they stepped inside, it almost seemed to Youngjae as if the man had changed a good 180°, his eyes now radiated an energy that radiates warmth and also a kind Enthusiasm for what he was talking about. Was this still the same man who only a few minutes earlier had sounded so bitter about the situation of the stray cats?

With the energy that radiated off him it was now clear to Youngjae that he had found the man he wanted to help find his joy and hopefully get rid of the bitterness that was somewhere deep in him.

  
  


“I thought of a dog like this one.” he started to speak while gesturing towards the small white puppy who's cage had one small opening towards the window but was larger than it first seemed like. Said dog was now sitting by the door where it would be able to get out and it kept on wiggling his tail whenever the man was closer to the cage.

“A Maltese then, the little Coco here has already a lot of passers-by stop and coo at her. But don't be tricked they can be quite feisty as well. Right princess?” The question how it came that she then still was in the clinic was already almost out of his lips, because the little puppy had already gained almost his full attention once had seen her from close up.

“Whenever someone comes in here because of her but then see that she actually isn't a puppy anymore and already fully grown, then they prefer looking for a puppy of her breed. She has been with me for months already and I just can't seem to find her a new home. Oh but please don't think that I want to get rid of her or anything. It would just be nice to find her a good home before I have to close my clinic in two weeks.” Once again Youngjae was able to sense of bitterness of the man and a sadness, two emotions that only made his decision clearer what he had to do.

“I don't think you have to worry about, Coco you said was her name right? I would really like to see if a dog like her would be suitable for me and my lifestyle. So what would be necessary for me to organize, if I would decide to really get her and give her a new home?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


And so it came that Youngjae sat in the back of the clinic, with Coco on his lap, a few prospects on the table in front of him and a glass freshly filled with sparkling water. The man had gone to another room for a short while, he said he only needed to go and put on his work clothes so that when later other customers would come in, he would be presentable, this were his words. This left him to look around the clinic a bit, he obviously wasn't able to really move around with the dog still in his lap and he also wasn't too eager to get her off him as well, it seemed to him that the little dog liked him already and he just couldn't put her off his legs even if he was also curious to look around more. So he let his eyes wander around while his hand was petting the head of the dog lightly. He could hear from further within the clinic some small noises, maybe there where more animals that the man cared for in the back. Animals he probably took in because no one else had seemed to look after them was what Youngjae imagined. If he had understood him correctly before, business wasn't going too well for the veterinarian and he was about to close this clinic in two weeks already.

“OK you two, yes I know you are watching me, don't be idiots. I will help this man and bring joy to him and well why not also help out these animals while I am already at it.” he whispered softly while looking out of a window and keep on petting the dog's head. He knew the two were watching him from their favorite spot and were probably making fun of him with how clumsy he probably looked like at first.

“I'm sorry did you say something?” spoke a voice from behind him, the owner of the clinic had returned now wearing a white coat. On it Youngjae finally was able to read his full name, Im Jaebeom DVM.

“Ah I was just saying to Coco how adorable she was.” he hardly could say that he just had said something to his brothers who for 100% were still listening.

“Well, do you have further questions regarding dog ownership? I think this prospects cover the most important parts in general.” The veterinarian began to speak, while placing some more on the table in front of Youngjae.

Like that minutes passed by and Youngjae was able to ask every question that came up in his mind on the spot. He couldn't miss to see how much the man liked to talk about dogs and animals in general, how his eyes lit up, his smile became just a little brighter.

“I will think about it for a bit and have to discuss this with my brothers as well since I don't live alone and it wouldn't be to nice of me to just bring her in and be like 'look here I got us a 4th flatmate'.” Youngjae said when he couldn't come up with anymore questions at that moment.

“Of course, this must be considered carefully and if you do not live alone even more. It's just that within the next two weeks I will have to pack everything and close my clinic, I will have to take all the animals that are still with me at the moment to another clinic probably by next Friday.”

“What will you do after that? Will you start working in another clinic?” Youngjae asked carefully.

“I will move back to my hometown to my parents and see from there where I will be able to work. Because I am about to lose my apartment here as well.” once again the eyes of the man reflected the sadness that his words had made him feel as well. His eyes that had shone so brightly just a few minutes before were now extinguished, the smile that played on his lips looked more sad than happy.

“I wished there would be something I could do to help you. I can hardly believe that a clinic like yours build with your care for the animals, all the information you provide your customers isn't going well. A little luck would do you really good as it seems. Ah you know what how about we go buy a lottery ticket, I will pay for one I mean you can't lose anything from that and you might even win a small amount. You never know.” Reluctantly he looked at the veterinarian.

“Thank you for the offer but it's about my actual opening hours I am not able to leave for now. I hope that with all the information you were able to gather here from me you will return with a positive answer when you next come to my shop.” It was obvious that the man wouldn't follow him even if Youngjae tired harder, it wasn't like they were close friends anyway so he had to think of a way to help him to get over a few more days to keep his clinic.


End file.
